Moments in Memory
by Nightshade268
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring couples from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, mainly Heizuha, KaiKo, Shinran. Mostly Heizuha though. Both short and long oneshots are in it and won't really be related to each other. Suggestions are accepted as well!


Hello, Nightshade268 here! This is another work from me! I hope you like it!

Theme: Lucky Bullets

Pairing: Heiji & Kazuha

Summary: Heiji forgets his cap as he heads off to a case

A/N edit: I added some stuff 'cause I thought it was quite short.

* * *

" _People have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them."_

 _Tite Kubo_

It was a normal afternoon in the Touyama household and Hattori Heiji was lazing in the couch, newspaper in his hands as he read the latest incident happening in Japan. Suddenly, the cap that he wore all the time was snatched away. He quickly sat up and glared at the girl who had the cap sitting snugly on her head.

"Kazuha, give it back." He said in irritation.

Touyama Kazuha shook her head and grinned mischievously. "No."

His eyebrow twitched. He got up and ran towards her. Kazuha squealed and ran away, clutching the cap so it wouldn't fly away. Running up the stairs, Kazuha tried to lock him out of her room, but Heiji was stronger so he pushed the door open. Tackling her around the waist, they both fell on her bed, laughing.

Beep…beep…beep…

His phone was ringing. Kazuha rolled away as they sat up. Heiji flipped his phone open. It was the inspector. "Moshi moshi."

"Hattori, I've got a case for you. People keep disappearing without a trace and then turning up with a bullet hole on their temple. And it's always behind a casino or a gambling place."

Adrenaline rushed through him with the prospects of a new case. And this one was quite interesting. "I'll be over there in a few minutes."

Reaching up his head, he flipped his cap, or a cap that was supposed to be there. He shot daggers at his childhood friend, who only laughed at the act.

"Kazuha, you stay here. I have to go to another case." Heiji said, heading out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

Kazuha followed behind, worry etched on her face. Heiji looked at her and grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be back before midnight."

"Be careful, okay?" Kazuha said. Then remembering she still had his cap, she gave it back to him.

"Keep it." Heiji said. "I don't need it. And besides, the horoscopes said I'll be lucky tonight."

Kazuha scoffed. "You don't even believe in ghosts and yet you believe in horoscopes?"

Heiji laughed. Patting her head, he hopped on his motorcycle and headed towards the case, leaving behind his childhood friend.

Neither of them knew that he would not be coming home before midnight. Nay, he would not come back at all.

…..

Heiji took a deep breath through his nose, and breathed out through his mouth. He looked across the table to a certain someone who meant the world to him looking through a screen of an electronic pad. Kazuha stared back, her bright emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Heiji, don't." She croaked, watching as he brought the heavy metal up to the side of his head. The detective of the West smiled regretfully at her.

"Kazuha," Heiji said. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, the last image of Kazuha burning in his dark vision. He could feel the cold barrel of the gun in his skin. _I'm so selfish._ He thought to himself and smiled inside as his life flashed before his eyes.

Being handcuffed together when they were young.

Seeing Kazuha under the sakura tree at Kyoto.

Meeting Kudo for the first time.

Leaping after Kazuha over the cliff.

Making a promise to keep her safe.

A new case.

Being capture by the BO.

Dead bodies. Everywhere.

He should've confessed to her if he knew that this would happen.

 _This time it's my turn. This time, I'll just be another dead body._

"Goodbye."

And there, he pulled the trigger.

 **BANG**

* * *

I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chaptered oneshots series… By the way, did any of you notice a parallel with Heiji and Officer Saito's dad? No? Okay…

Until next time!


End file.
